The Letter
by FloatYourBoat21
Summary: It's Heather's wedding day, but something's missing... Naya! One-shot, kinda inspired by the latest episode on Glee. Heya fanfic. Enjoy!


**The Letter**

As the light from the rising sun illuminates the hotel room, Heather awakes from a long, but fun night out with the girls. She opens and shuts her bright blue eyes several times, readjusting her vision until she can properly read 8:42 am on the clock resting on the night stand. A small smile forms on her face as she rolls over to the left side of the bed. However, her smile is quickly replaced by a pout once she realizes that she is alone in bed.

_Where the hell is Naya_, she wonders to herself.

Last night had been a crazy time, partying it up with her closest friends to celebrate the last night of being a single lady. As the night came to an end and everyone made it back to their respective rooms, Heather fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, safely secured in the arms of her best friend. Sure… she could've easily sprung for a ginormous room and kept it all to herself, but knowing that the sleepovers, subtle glances, and cuddling parties with her bestie would soon fade out, she decided to make the most of it.

Today is Heather's wedding day! Today, she will officially be a Mrs. and no longer a Miss. Today, she will become someone's wife. Today, she will start the first chapter of her new life… with Taylor.

* * *

Heather and Taylor had been dating on and off since high school. When she moved to LA to pursue her dreams of dancing professionally, she had left him behind to follow his own dreams of playing baseball. The past couple of years had been especially rough on their relationship, especially when Heather started getting more screen time on Glee due to a certain relationship that drove the lesbian stratosphere insane.

Taylor supported Heather in everything she did, but to be honest, he wasn't a big fan of his girlfriend having fake romantic relationships on TV. He understood that Heather kissing her co-workers from time to time was a part of her job, but something about the Brittana relationship never sat well with him. Whenever Heather had to kiss Kevin or Chord, he didn't like it, but he was cool with it. However, whenever Heather and Naya kissed, he just couldn't seem to figure out why that bothered him more.

Taylor never said anything to Heather about it, probably because she would tell him that he's crazy and that she and Naya are just friends… best friends. He didn't dare to bring it up with any of his guy friends because they would just say he's stupid because 2 girls macking on each other is hot… I mean, guys are supposed to like that stuff, right? Anyways, Taylor just decided that he was being paranoid and that it would be best to keep it to himself.

* * *

After Taylor graduated from college, thus ending his baseball career, he moved to LA to be with Heather. After living together for 5 months and trying to rekindle the spark that once existed between them, Taylor felt that he had to do something drastic. And with that, he decided to take the next logical step in their relationship and propose. When he asked Heather to marry him, she seemed to be happy. She smiled and displayed all of the proper emotions, but there was always a feeling there that he couldn't quite place. He mulled over it for days, but finally chose to forget about it because Heather said yes.

Then came the wedding planning. For the most part, Heather did a majority of the planning on her own, with the help of her mom and her closest friends. Every now and then, she would ask Taylor for his input. Taylor seemed to be fine with the minimal role he would be playing. Basically, all Taylor really had to do was pick out his groomsmen and show up at the ceremony to say "I do". Heather had no problems selecting her bridal party. As soon as the initial shock of being engaged wore off, she immediately asked her sisters, Crystal and April, her old roommate Ashley, and her co-stars Vanessa, Dianna, and Lea to be her bridesmaids. And for her maid of honor, she reserved that for someone special… Naya.

* * *

When Heather asked Naya to be her maid of honor, she almost cried. Naya was so surprised that it took her a minute to give Heather an answer. She put on the biggest smile she could muster; however, if anyone was paying close attention, they would've noticed that her smile did not meet her eyes. As the wedding planning continued, Naya's role became less involved. She claimed that she was just very busy with working on the show, recording her album, shooting that music video with 2Cellos, making that M&M's commercial that aired during the Super Bowl, being the spokesperson for ProActiv, etc…

One night a few weeks ago, Heather finally asked Naya what was really going on with her. She could tell that her friend had been acting a little strange since she got engaged, but she couldn't figure out why for the life of her. When she finally confronted the fiery Latina, Naya hesitated before giving her a response. Naya told Heather that she was afraid that she would lose her best friend once she got married. She told her that she was afraid of everything changing between them.

Heather believed what Naya told her because it was the truth… well, at least a part of it. The blonde dancer promised Naya that no matter what happened, she would always be her bestie and be there for her. In return, Naya promised to throw Heather the best bachelorette party ever. And, of course… Naya delivered on that promise, which brings us to today.

"Nay… where are you?" Heather yells out while sitting up in her bed. When nothing but the sound of her voice echoes throughout the room, she tries again. "Nay?"

Once again, Heather gets no response. Thinking that Naya is just being silly and hiding from her, Heather hops out of bed and begins her quest to find the gorgeous Latina. She checks every closet, the bathroom, and even under the bed, but there's still no sign of Naya. Frustrated, she yells out again.

"Okay Nay, this isn't funny… we have 3 hours to get our hair and makeup done before we have to be at the church," she says out loud.

Just as she's about to give up hope, she hears a knock on the door. Heather rushes to open the door because she just knows it's Naya.

"Guess who's getting married today!" Ashley yells out. The smile on Heather's face quickly dies once she realizes it's not her bestie on the other side of the door. "Well damn, don't look so happy to see me!"

"I'm sorry, Ash… I am happy to see you," Heather states sincerely, "I just thought you were someone else. Have you seen Naya by any chance?" she asks hopefully.

"Nope, haven't seen her since we all went to bed," Ashley responds. "I thought she was staying here with you?"

"She was," Heather starts to say, "but when I woke up, she was gone."

"Finally, you're up!" Lea says, barging into the room with Dianna in tow. "Today's the big day! Aren't you excited?!" Lea states, clasping her hands and bouncing up and down like a school girl.

"Yeah…" Heather says half-heartedly. "Have you guys seen Naya?"

"Didn't she sleep here with you?" Dianna asks.

"Yes, but I can't seem to find her," Heather responds.

"Have you tried calling or texting her?" Vanessa says, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"No, but I'll try that now," Heather states, grabbing her phone from the dresser.

**Nay Nay:** _where u be shawty?_

"Alright girlies… let's grab a quick breakfast and get this show on the road," Crystal says, suddenly appearing in the room with April right behind her.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Vanessa states.

"Okay, let's go," Heather agrees. The group of girls then make their way to the lobby to grab something from the continental breakfast that the hotel offers.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, the girls make their way back to their rooms and quickly pack up their stuff to go check out. Heather checks her phone again to see if Naya has responded yet, but has no luck. As she gets back down to the lobby, she sees her cast mates waiting in line to checkout.

"Have any of you seen or heard from Nay?"

"Sorry hun… Lea and I both texted her, but she hasn't responded yet," Dianna states, shrugging her shoulders.

_Dammit Naya! Where the hell are you?!_ Heather yells to herself. After she checks out, she picks up her phone and hits the button to call the first person on her speed dial.

"_Hey, this is Naya. Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to ya. Bye!"_ Heather hears on the other end, Naya's phone going straight to voicemail.

"Naya Marie! You better have a damn good reason for being M.I.A. right now!" Heather states sounding quite irritated. "In all seriousness though, I hope that you're okay because you're kinda starting to freak me out," she says in a softer tone. "We're about to go to the salon so hopefully we'll see you there, and if not… then hopefully at the church. I need you Nay… please call me back."

Heather hangs up her phone, leaving the message on her best friend's phone, hoping to see her soon. Heather then leaves the hotel with the rest of the gang and heads to the salon to get her hair and makeup done.

* * *

After 2 hours, Heather and the rest of the girls are looking all beautified and ready to go. They arrive at the church and start putting their fancy dresses on, still Naya-less.

"I'm really getting worried guys…" Heather starts off. "I mean, what if something bad happened to her? I can't get married without my best friend next to me!"

"Relax, sweetie… I'm sure everything's fine," Lea states, grabbing her hands. "I'm gonna go talk to some of the guys and see if any of them have heard from her, okay?"

Heather nods and Lea releases her hands, exiting the dressing room.

"Try not to think about it… you don't want to ruin your makeup," Ashley says. "Your mother will kill you!" Ashley states will the most serious look on her face.

Heather cracks a smile, finally starting to feel a little more at ease.

"Seriously though…" Heather begins, "did Naya maybe say something last night that would explain why she's not here?"

Heather looks at all of her bridesmaids who are shrugging and shaking their heads, all but one… Dianna. As Heather is about to question her blonde counterpart, her mother enters the room.

"Oh, my baby girl… look at you!" Mrs. Morris exclaims, tearing up in the process.

"Mom, you can't do that!" Heather pouts. "You're gonna make me cry and I've already been told that that's not allowed," she states matter-of-factly, looking over at a snickering Ashley.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it," Mrs. Morris states.

"C'mon mom, let's just wait outside," April states. "We're about to start anyways."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," says Crystal. "How bout we all go outside and give the bride a minute alone?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement and make their way out of the dressing room. Heather gently grabs Dianna's wrist and asks her to stay back for a minute.

"Di, do you know where Naya is?" Heather asks, sternly.

"I honestly don't," Dianna replies.

"But you know why she's not here, don't you?" Heather states, more than asks. "Don't even try to deny it cuz I saw the look on your face earlier."

"Seriously, I don't know why she's not here. But…" Dianna trails off, "I might have an idea…"

"What! What is it?" Heather demands, unintentionally raising her voice.

"Maybe she's not here because…" Dianna trails off again. Heather gives her a pointed look, so she continues. "Maybe she's not coming…"

"Why wouldn't she come? It's my wedding day! She's my best friend!" Heather states, not understanding what exactly Dianna is trying to tell her.

"Maybe that's just it… she's_ just_ your best friend…" Dianna says softly, looking into Heather's eyes.

"I don't get it…" Heather states, confused.

"Look, this is really a conversation you should have with Naya… whenever she resurfaces," Dianna states. "Right now, you just need to focus on what _you_ want and the commitment you're about to make. I'm gonna wait outside with the others. See ya soon," she concludes before exiting the room.

Heather still looks very confused, trying to process the meaning and implications of Dianna's words. She remains standing in the middle of the dressing room until she looks up and spots a garment bag still hanging on the hook. She walks towards the bag and places her hand on it, knowing the contents of what's hiding inside… Naya's dress. Heather had picked out a special dress specifically for her maid of honor that looked stunning on her best friend. The moment she saw the fabric draped across the Latina's skin, she almost passed out from not properly breathing.

Heather places her hand at the top of the garment bag and slowly unzips it, exposing a beautiful blue color that matched perfectly with Heather's eyes. As she starts to remove the dress from the bag, she notices a folded piece of paper fall to ground. She picks up the stationery and unfolds it, revealing a letter in Naya's handwriting. As she begins to read the letter, Heather's eyes start to water.

_Heather,_

_ As I write this letter, I can't believe what I'm about to say because I know it will change our friendship forever. Today is your wedding day, which is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life. However, for me, it will be the worst of mine. I thought I could handle it and put on the best performance of my acting career, but as it turns out… I can't pretend anymore. The day I met you, I told you that I liked you and you said it back. Unfortunately, I lied to you. I lied to you because I don't like you, Heather… I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! I knew it from the first time our eyes met. You made me feel something that I've never felt before. I never believed in love at first sight, let alone with a girl, but that's exactly what happened… and I've been falling harder ever since. There aren't enough words in the English dictionary to describe how I feel about you or how I sometimes forget to breathe when you're near me because I'm just so enamored by your beauty and perfection. One of my biggest regrets is not telling you every day how special and beautiful you are. _

_My biggest regret, however, is not telling you how I felt before now. When I woke up this morning with you wrapped up in my arms, I felt safe and at peace… it felt like home. I was happy for that split-second until I realized that you would never be mine. That's when I knew that I couldn't do this… I couldn't stand next to you and watch you marry someone else. I should be the one in front of you, the one reciting my vows to you, looking forward to our life together and the kids I know we would have. Whenever I picture my future, you're always in it… unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that I have ruined that now. Heather, I wish you all the love and happiness in the world because no one deserves it more. I love you with all of my heart and hope that one day, we can get past this without having awkward encounters on set. You're amazing Heather Elizabeth Morris! You will be an incredible wife… unfortunately, just not mine. I meant what I said though… I will always be here for you if you need me (just not today, for obvious reasons). You're my best friend and hopefully always will be._

_ Yours Always,_

_ Naya_

As Heather reads the last line, the tears continue to stream down her cheeks. As she just stares at the words in front of her, unable to move, she hears a knock on the door.

"Heather… it's time honey," Mrs. Morris says through the door.

Heather finally snaps out of her daze and quickly folds the letter back up and stuffs it in between her cleavage. She then looks at the mirror and is slightly frightened by what she sees.

"Oh, shit!" Heather whispers to herself while grabbing tissues to try and fix the hot mess of makeup dripping down her face.

"Heather, is everything… oh my Lord, what happened?" Mrs. Morris states, shocked to find her daughter's face in the state it's in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… these are happy tears," Heather lies, putting those acting classes to good use.

"Of course they are, sweetie!" Mrs. Morris says, buying the lie. "Let me help you out."

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Heather is back to looking presentable. She hears faint music start to play, signaling to her that it's time to walk down the aisle and meet Taylor. Heather loops her arm with her mother's and walks through the door of the chapel. As she walks down the aisle, she sees some of her old friends from back home and everyone from the Glee cast. She sees everyone from her second family, all but the most important one… _Naya_.

As she makes it up to the altar, her mother gives her away and now she's standing face-to-face with her soon-to-be-husband. _This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life_, Heather thinks to herself. As she looks at Taylor and sees the biggest grin on his face, she can't help but think about Naya and that letter. The pastor then begins to speak, sparking the start of the ceremony.

As the pastor talks about love and blah blah blah, Heather tries her best not to look Taylor directly in the eye because she knows she will lose it. She selectively hears what the pastor is saying, but she just can't get her focus right. The letter, currently nestled away between her twins (named Mary-Kate and Ashley, respectively), is burning a hole in her skin. Suddenly, she feels little beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead. _When did it get so hot in here_, she wonders quietly.

"Heather?" Taylor's voice breaks her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Heather replies quickly, finally looking into Taylor's eyes. She sees him nod his head towards the pastor. Heather glances over towards her left.

"Heather, do you take Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the pastor says to me.

Heather freezes. This is the moment that she's been dreading since she read Naya's letter. Actually, if she really thinks about it, it's probably been a lot longer than that. It's something that she never really thought about before or even considered because for a good portion of her life, it has always been her and Taylor. Heather never thought about there possibly being someone else. She just assumed that since they had been together for so long, eventually they would get married, have a family, etc.

And then, there's Naya…

Heather was pleasantly surprised to read the words in Naya's letter. In the past 4 years that she's known the Latina and been best friends with her, Naya never gave her the slightest clue that she was remotely interested in her, in _that_ way. Heather would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't find her raven-haired counterpart breathtakingly beautiful. She'd also be lying if she said she didn't secretly get excited whenever she had a kissing scene with the gorgeous singer.

Heather had kissed girls in the past, like back in high school, before her and Taylor were an item. Back then though, she only did it at parties for fun or to attract some boy's attention. Although she had never kissed Naya for real, like off of the set, she'd be lying to herself if she said that she had never thought about it. For Heather, that revelation was interesting to have because she had never thought about a girl like that before. But then again, Naya wasn't just any girl.

Maybe these feelings had been there all along… maybe not. Maybe Heather just never realized them or didn't want to. Maybe admitting to herself that she might have a crush on her best friend scarred her. _What would my mother think? What would the world think? _As Heather silently contemplates all of these questions swarming inside her head, she is interrupted once again.

"Heather…" the pastor states, "we need an answer."

Heather looks at Taylor who seems to be smiling, nervously. With a million things running through her mind right now, Heather looks in Taylor's eyes and finally answers.

"I can't…" Heather says, barely louder than a whisper. Audible gasps can be heard from the crowd. Taylor looks deflated, breaking eye contact with Heather. "I'm so sorry, Tay!" she says with as much sincerity as possible.

Taylor shakes his head back and forth before reaching his hand up to wipe away the single tear that managed to escape his eye.

"It's Naya, isn't it…" Taylor states, his voice void of emotion.

Heather is taken back by Taylor's statement, especially since she didn't realize it herself until about 10 minutes ago.

"I always knew there was something going on between you two," Taylor whispers.

"Tay, it's not even like that," Heather states, a little defensively. "The only person I've been with since I've been with you is _you_!"

"I didn't mean physically," Taylor states more clearly.

"Oh…" Heather states, a little confused now.

"I lost you a long time ago…" Taylor trails off. "I lost you the day you met _her_."

Heather's eyes begin to water as she realizes the truth in Taylor's words. Ever since she met Naya, she hasn't been able to shut up about the girl. She chalked it up to just being excited about her new friend and being on a ground-breaking new show. That's what she told herself, at least.

"I never meant to hurt you," Heather states honestly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"I know… but that's the way life works sometimes," Taylor says. "We don't always get what we want."

Taylor steps forward and places a soft peck on Heather's forehead before pulling away.

"Goodbye, Heather…" and with those last words, Taylor walks away and leaves Heather standing at the altar.

Heather looks out into the crowd, seeing disapproving looks from several guests, especially on Taylor's side. All of her Glee family share a look of sympathy. Heather clears her throat, hoping it won't betray her now.

"I know a lot of you may hate me right now… that's okay cuz I'm not too happy with myself right now," she starts off. "Everyone that spent money to fly out here… I'm sorry, but I will reimburse you fully. I know that doesn't make up for anything, but it's all I have to offer right now," Heather continues.

There are guests still shaking their heads and probably making snide remarks about Heather, but she stands there like a champ and holds her ground.

"I wish that I had known before this moment that Taylor and I weren't meant to be together… I wish I could've saved him and everyone else here the pain and sadness that I've caused, but I can't," Heather tries to explain.

And then, without warning, she has this moment of clarity… something that just slaps her in the face.

"_I love her_," Heather whispers to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, she doesn't notice the smirk that forms on Dianna, Lea, Vanessa, and Ashley's faces. She quickly turns around and looks at her bridesmaids.

"Di… I need to borrow your car!" Heather says in a hurry.

"I bet you do…" Dianna says smugly. She pats down her dress until she realizes that she doesn't have any pockets. "I don't have them on me… they're in the dressing room," she says, apologetically.

"Here, take mine!" Mark yells out, tossing his keys to Heather. "Go get your girl!" he says with a wink.

Heather gives Mark a genuine smile, even though she knows that he's been intimate with the girl that she just realized she was in love with. She doesn't fret about it though cuz Mark is actually a good guy and she knows it wasn't serious between him and Naya. Plus, it happened _ages_ ago. Heather waves a quick goodbye to her bridal party and a quick "sorry" to her mother before hauling ass out of the chapel. Once she makes it to the parking lot and spots Mark's car, she hops in and heads towards her destination… Naya's house.

* * *

After a 45 minute drive, because traffic was a bitch, Heather arrives at Naya's house. As she gets out of the car and walks towards the front door, she can hear loud music emitting from the house. Heather peeks through the window and spots _her_ girl, sitting on the couch with her head back.

_**If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore**_

Heather listens as Naya belts out every emotion in the lyrics.

_**There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door**_

_Is this all because of me?_ Heather ponders. _I never wanted her to feel like this, especially not over me_. As Heather has this silent battle inside her head, she notices that Naya is now standing, eyes screwed shut.

_**'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**_

Naya sits on the edge of her coffee table, her hand buried in her hands. Heather can't take it anymore, seeing the girl she loves like this. Heather moves back to the front door and begins banging on it, like there's no tomorrow.

Naya is instantly brought out of her somber as the banging on her door continues. She picks up the remote controller and turns off the music as she makes her way towards the door.

"Can a girl not self-loathe in peace anymore!" Naya shouts while opening her door. She is immediately stopped in her tracks when her eyes lock with Heather's. Naya shamelessly scans up and down Heather's body before speaking again. "Heather, you look beautiful…" she breathes out.

The two-shot remain standing in their spots, just staring at each other. Heather takes in Naya's appearance… the tight tank top, yoga pants, and her hair in a loose ponytail… _hot_! Then Heather notices something else… Naya's red, puffy eyes. She knows that she's been crying and she knows exactly what she's been crying about. Before she can comment on it, Naya speaks again.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with your husband right about now?" Naya says bitterly.

"Did you mean what you said in this?" Heather asks, pulling the letter out of her cleavage and completely ignoring what Naya just said.

Naya's eyes go wide as she recognizes the folded up piece of paper. She looks down for a second and contemplates her answer. She then looks back up and directly into Heather's piercing blue eyes.

"Every word," she says simply, but sincerely.

Heather's eyes start to water up. Before another staring contest commences, especially by the way Naya is looking at her with so much intensity, Heather speaks.

"I don't have a husband…" Heather begins, receiving a confused expression from the shorter girl. "I didn't get married…" she concludes.

"Oh…" Naya gasps out, not really sure if she believes what she just heard. Before she can debate it any further, her thoughts are cut off by Heather's soft lips attached to hers, effectively pushing her backwards into the house.

Naya pulls away from the kiss, feeling like someone just punched her in the stomach and knocked all of the air out of her system. She takes a minute to compose herself before asking the obvious question.

"Is this real?" she asks, still trying to catch her breath.

"Unless Ryan is about to pop out somewhere and yell cut, then I'd say yeah… this is real," Heather states.

Heather watches Naya who seems to be glued to her spot. But then, she surprises Heather. Naya walks passed Heather and now the blonde dancer is starting to get confused. Naya then shuts the front door and deadbolts it before turning around and attacking Heather's lips.

The two kiss feverishly, like it's the first and last time their lips will ever meet. Quickly, their tongues get thrown into the mix and battle each other for dominance. After having a hot make out session for the past several minutes, both girls reluctantly pull away from each other to gasp for air.

"Bedroom…" Heather barely manages to get out. Naya just nods psychotically before grabbing Heather's arm and dragging her upstairs.

Once inside her bedroom, the girls' frantically work to remove each other's clothing, Heather's proving to be a little more difficult. Once the girls are left in only their undergarments, their lips reconnect in a less desperate, but very passionate way. As both of their bodies collide, the sensation of their bra-covered chests rubbing against each other elicits moans out of both girls. Naya slowly walks Heather towards the bed and lowers her onto it, never breaking the kiss. As their hands begin to roam and discover new areas to ravish, Naya suddenly pulls away.

"What? What's wrong?" Heather asks, very concerned.

"Nothing… I just can't believe that this is really happening," Naya states. "It's just… I'm so in love with you," Naya struggles to get out while a silent tear rolls down her cheek.

Heather takes the pad of her thumb to wipe away the fresh tear on Naya's face. She then looks into her best friends' dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you too!" Heather says, her eyes now watering up. "I want this, Naya… I want _you_!"

And with that, any remaining trace of doubt is wiped away and is replaced with the love bursting out of each girl's body. For the first time in either girl's life, they both experience what making love truly means as they give their selves to each other. In this moment, it's wonderful… it's _perfect_!

* * *

As the girls lay next to each other, extremely exhausted, they bask in the afterglow of their first time.

"Wow…" Naya breathes out. "Never done that with you before…"

A smirk appears on Heather's face as she turns her head slightly to see her beautiful girlfriend's face.

"Nope… but I definitely hope it won't be the last time," Heather mumbles, still trying to catch her breath.

Naya smiles at Heather and then leans over slightly to place a chaste kiss on her lips. When Naya pulls away though, there's a certain look on her face that Heather can't decipher.

"Nay... what are you thinking about?" Heather asks.

"I was just wondering what would've happened if you didn't find my letter before the ceremony..." Naya states barely above a whisper.

"I'd probably be married and on the way to Bermuda for my honeymoon…" Heather states honestly. She notices Naya's face sadden at the admission before she continues. "But… I'm glad I did find it cuz I'm right where I'm supposed to be," she says, lifting Naya's chin up and passionately kissing her again.

After Heather pulls away, something suddenly hits her.

"Oh, shit!"

"What?" Naya questions.

"I have to move out! I gotta find a place to stay until I can get another apartment," Heather starts to ramble. "Maybe I can crash with Ashley until then."

"Heath, why don't you just stay here?" Naya suggests.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose or anything," Heather says frantically.

Naya gives her one of those "really?" looks and immediately Heather feels silly for asking such a question.

"I want you here," Naya says simply. "Besides, it wouldn't be much fun if I had to come visit you while you're living in a cardboard box outside of Paramount Studios," she says, flashing that Santana grin.

Heather hits her arm playfully while shaking her head.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Heather asks, rhetorically.

"I can think of a few things..." Naya says seductively, letting more of that Santana charm leak out.

Heather just shakes her head again at Naya, but she secretly loves this new sexy side of the Latina.

"In all seriousness, how long can I stay her for?" Heather asks.

"Stay forever…" Naya replies slowly, but honestly.

"Yeah?" Heather says, needing some reassurance.

"Yeah…" is all Naya needs to say in return before she sees the mega-watt smile illuminating from her girlfriend's mouth.

_At least one thing about today was partially right,_ Heather thinks to herself._ Today, I did start the first chapter of my brand new life, but it wasn't with who I thought it would be. Instead, it was with who it should've been with all along… Naya!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What' up guys? So… I was kinda inspired by last night's episode that I decided to not sleep at all today and write this one-shot. Although Brittana is endgame, I'm not gonna lie… the Quinntana hook up was pretty hot! And of course, Naya was stunning as ever! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one as a short break from You and Me. Don't worry though, I'm currently working on the next installment. Stay classy! -K

**Songs used:**

_**It Will Rain**_ by **Bruno Mars**

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING!** Also, I wanted to get this out ASAP so I didn't have time to proofread it yet so all mistakes are my own! (**Update!** I made some minor corrections and slightly changed the beginning of their conversation towards the end.)


End file.
